Changing again
by Scorpina
Summary: The sequal to Not So wellness testing. The WWE has adjusted to their new powers, yet... something goes wrong. The Chemical within them has other plans for the already different superstars!
1. Chapter 1

Changing again.

Chapter 1- The change occurs

"Uh… you know… it's a nice thought man, but… I'm sorry I cannot touch those!" announced CM Punk.

"What's wrong with my kabobs? I cooked them thoroughly!" Kane demanded.

"Dude, you used the bone that grows out of your arm!" announced Triple H. "Who the hell is going to eat them knowing…"

"HEY! KABOBS!" announced Batista as he dug into them. Batista as of late has had an iron stomach, more so than Tommy Dreamer! Hunter didn't have time to warn Dave that they were from Kane; however nothing really surprises him anymore. Yet this picnic certainly did.

Vince McMahon had called for the WWE picnic, saying it was time they all bonded and learned to enjoy a free day off. There was another reason for that. Due to Jeff and Randy's higher intelligence level, both men had found hidden money to be made as well as new marketing opportunities. New fans were now watching the WWE as the product seems to improve! With a load off of his mind, Vince decided to celebrate with a BBQ.

The twisted eight as they were now called, had settled into their powers and only using them for when need be. Taker has been saving on plane tickets and a few of the other guys as well. Matt and Jeff enjoy the air time they get defying gravity, Randy is still improving his intelligence in hopes of finding a complete cure. Punk had vowed never to use his powers for evil… although it does come in handy when spotting very obsessed fans ahead of time!

Kane… well… Kane claims he is never without a tooth pick. No one really goes near him the moment he summons a thin bone from his finger and tears it out to pick his teeth with it. Not even the Deadman.

Batista as some of the guys worried as he has consumed more and more as of late, his skin is just as strong as ever yet he is still able to wrestle with ease in the ring. Edge had managed to get his arms back to their normal color… for only three hours now. However they have not had any problem with government officials. All was right with the world for now… at least, so they thought.

Things came to a startling haul as a new twist occurred during the pickings of food. Kane had his drink in one hand gathered food with his other. Matt was the first to notice. "You hurt yourself Kane? You got a lump on the side of you"

Looking to his side, Kane noticed the odd mount sticking just out from under his ribs, he didn't notice there before. "It doesn't hurt… It's probably nothing"

"Yeah, just fat" smirked the Deadman.

"Shut up" growled Kane. As the line moved on, Kane's hands soon got too full, however his sights were set on two things, the last cob of corn and the last bit of potato salad. This was when things went astray. A loud rip was heard, making every man and diva stop in their tracks. Matt was left speechless as a large hand reached over and got the potato salad and the other the last cob of corn.

Slowly the young Hardy looked to Kane, stunned to say the least, yet not as stunned as the big red machine. Looking down he then realized he had four arms! "DAMN!" Ron Simmons announced to break the awkward silence.

"Whoa… I didn't see that coming" Kane said with a smirk, yet didn't think much of it! He sat down and ate before he worried over the idea of the extra limbs. Everyone else seemed to do the same. Orton was the first one to investigate after lunch. He checked Kane's extra arms, they were just as strong as the originals and yet… they were just created out of the blue.

"I don't understand how this could be… unless…" Orton said.

"Unless?" demanded Vince.

"Unless the chemical has evolved" Orton looked to Kane again and nodded. "The chemical leached into Kane's bones and increased his ability to retain and produce calcium, since they are so close together the chemical as since furthered developed the flesh, bone, nerve and muceal structure at will or when need be"

"So… I grew extra arms because I wanted more hands to hold food? Huh… it's like when you really do need and extra hand…"

"And yet you got the extra" smirked Batista. "What else happened to him? I mean, there can't be enough blood in him to keep circulating like that into two extra arms!"

"That's a very valid point, I mean there is only so much blood to go around" muttered Jeff.

"It's a good thing we ate first before talking of this" muttered Matt.

"Look these are handy and all, but what the hell happens when I don't want them…" Kane was about to finish his question until he felt the skin under him creep. Looking down his extra arm was slowly receding back into his body until it looked like nothing occurred!

"Creepy!" Kane announced as he felt down his sides, not a lump or odd bone out of place.

"Ah I see, it's so the proteins, calcium and other nutrients are wasted… very interesting" Orton announced.

"Man, I am really glad I ate before watching this… I'm hungry!" announced Batista.

"Your metabolism has really altered Dave, you ok?" Orton asked.

"Fine, just hungry"

"You're always hungry now a day… What happened to your Kabob skewers?" Randy asked.

Dave shrugged his shoulders, yet Hunter knew the answer… he ate them! Dave seems to eat anything now a day…

"Well as long as Kane doesn't go all spider man on me, I think we can look into this later on Randy?" Vince asked.

"I won't I promise!" Kane vowed, yet he was wondering… just what was he really able to do with this new power?


	2. Chapter 2 More tests

Chapter 2- More tests.

By the next day Orton had Kane testing out his new theories, he took a blood sample from Kane and examined it. "Yeah, just as I thought, the chemical has changed" he announced.

Kane was rather shocked. "Did it change because of the semi cure you gave us? Or just on it's own?" he questioned.

Orton didn't know for certain. "This could very well be my fault. I have no idea how it altered though, it's like the longer it stays in the body, the more it adapts… I didn't expect you to change like that!"

"It beats having your skin on fire, bones growing out every which way and not being able to go near water. A man has to shower!" Kane said lightheartedly. Orton was rather shocked as to how well Kane was adapting to this news, if anything he sees it as something new… almost like a toy.

"I would suggest you refrain from using any extra limbs until we know for certain, as far as I know if you keep growing and using them… they may not go away next time…"

Nodding to the consequences, Kane vowed not to use his extra limb growing abilities unless need be. It did make him curious though. "I was wondering… with all that calcium that has left my body… how come it's not affecting me?"

Orton wondered the same, yet had the solution. "The calcium in you has mutated, when the chemical was injected into you the first time, that's what it latched on to. Since then your original bones retain every bit of calcium and then some, I strongly believe there is no way your bones could be broken. They are just too strong, but we won't test that theory. Vince will have my head!"

Nodding in agreement Kane left the room, yet couldn't help but wonder what he was really able to do now. If his bones could never break down, does it mean he won't age the same? He recalls RVD back in the day talk of Wolverine, since his skeleton was indestructible…. He never aged. Perhaps… perhaps that what will become of him?

Elsewhere

"I mean they just came out of nowhere! Boom in an instant… and the way they did… God… that was creepy!" announced Matt Hardy.

"Are you talking about Kane's extra arms?" questioned Hunter.

"No I was talking about Punk and Taker. One moment they're not there, next they are… creepy" Matt explained. "But Kane's thing was rather odd too. Yet… you know not really surprising anymore" Matt then stared at his own hands. "It got me thinking… if… Kane's powers are changing… could ours too?"

"How could we get worst?" question Jeff. "The germination of a chemical varies from DNA to DNA. I don't see how it can change you any farther"

"Stop hanging out with Orton" growled Hunter. "Look I don't even want to think about it now. I just hope there's a cure soon!"

"What do you have to complain about Hunter? You're a shape shifter!" asked Jeff.

"Yeah, but there is only so many times you can play tiger with Aurora… she LOVE it when I turn into a tiger… she calls me kitty daddy"

The Hardy's snickered aloud to the nice name but knew not to laugh too long at Triple H. They stood in silence for a moment until Punk and Taker appeared out of no where once again, scaring the unholy hell out of everyone. "Whatcha talking about?" Punk asked with a grin, he knew he and the Deadman had scared the guys… he was starting to enjoy it a little too much, as was Taker.

"Just thinking aloud and STOP DOING THAT!" Matt demanded of the men. "You scare us enough as it is Deadman, no need to go this length."

"When you reach my age Hardy Boy, you learn to enjoy the simple pleasures… like scaring the piss out of someone" he said with a grin. "But I've been thinking too. If Kane is changing, who the hell is to say we won't again" he announced.

There was an awkward silence. "You have… haven't you?" questioned Triple H.

"Mind reading" Taker said with a smirk. He then gave a grin to Jeff. "Some like to project their thoughts more than others…"

Jeff said nothing as Taker kept his mouth closed; he wasn't one to blab people's personal thoughts aloud. "At least it's nothing major. I'm sure Kane will use his new powers with the utmost respect…" Hunter announced, yet paused when Taker gave him an odd look.

"I've known him longer than you guys… There was a reason why I picked him as my younger brother… he's one at heart! But hopefully he will know when to use his new power… picnics don't count" Taker muttered lowly.

Kane had soon joined the group; he looked between the guys and nodded. "It doesn't take super powers to know you were talking about me, my ears had been burning for a few minutes now. Besides Orton told me to hold back on the extra arms" he explained the possible side effects of not being able to change back if he keeps growing arms out. He wasn't going to risk it. "It's not worth it, I know" he announced.

"Good for you man…" Taker paused as he noticed the look on Kane's face, and the thought in his mind.

'Why do they think I am a child with powers?' he asked himself.

"Don't think that way man" Taker then realized what he just did; Kane stared at him wide eyed.

"Will you get out of my head!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean it, honest!"

Storming off in a huff, Kane went out for some fresh air. Taker turned to the others. "We need to speak with Orton about this; these powers are getting us in over our heads!" Taker announced, he sought down Randy and told him tests needed to be done… and soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Trigger to the chain of events

Chapter 3- Trigger to the chain of events.

As Kane walked down the street away from the arena, he tried to think of what these new powers were for. As he recalled Rob Van Dam's logic, everything happens for a reason. Just… why to him? Kane didn't mention to the others that despite the new limbs another power has been made present, super strength. He discovered that at the gym a few days ago, he was lifting with Khali not realizing he was matching the big man. Khali was quick to point out Kane's new strength and tested it farther. "Lift me!" he said.

Not certain to the idea, Kane tried he took hold of Khali and lifted him no problem or hesitation! Gently, he put the giant back onto his feet. "You have gotten stronger Kane, impressive."

"Impressive or scary, I don't know yet. Not to mention I'm losing weight rapidly… I don't know if this is a blessing or a curse yet…"

"Take everything as a blessing, for only you make it a curse" Khali said before walking out. The words struck Kane, he was right.

Kane's train of thought soon broke when he decided to stop for something to eat, he was rather surprised to see people just leave him be despite his 'celebrity statues' but the wrestling fans here were good. Kane ordered his sandwich and ate in silence… that was until he heard the sound of sirens. Normally, he didn't bother with them, the men and women of law enforcement would take care of the task at hand… and yet, and he felt this time around he had to follow them.

Rushing from the restaurant, he saw smoke and fire not too far from the restaurant; quickly he rushed to the scene and saw a house going up in flames. Firefighters couldn't get in, the blaze was too hot. However… Kane stormed the line and rushed into the burning building, fire was his element, and found he could not be harmed by it, also the smoke didn't bother him either, he could walk in as if there were nothing stopping him. He heard screams coming up the stairs, children! They were trapped!

He called out the large bones in his arms and scaled the walls since the stairs had been eaten away by the flame, the moment he got to the top step he called out. "Where are you!"

Coughs were heard not far from him, inside a room, he kicked the door down and saw three children and their pet dog huddled in the corner, the smoke grew too thick for them to breath, and they were going to die if he didn't do something. Kane grew out the extra limbs from before, he tore out the window, grabbed the children and their dog before looking outside. He leaped out just as the floor gave way, landing a good distance from the house on his feet. He quickly retracted the bone and extra arms before anyone noticed. People swarmed Kane as they could not believe their eyes, what startled them more was the fact not a single burn was on him! He was completely unharmed! "My God, it's impossible!" One woman said.

Pushing his way past the crowd, Kane gave the kids to the firefighters for treatment. "Sir, I think you need to stay as well. That was a hell of a lot of smoke you breathed in."

"I'm fine, really" Kane announced, it was then the media appeared. Quickly, he took his leave before anyone caught his face on camera. Kane was in a sprint as he rushed back, the risk of getting caught could endanger his friends and himself…

However the moment he got into the locker room did Vince call him to his office, late breaking news as he turned up the volume. "A mysterious man had saved the lives of three small children and their pet this hour, although he fled the scene before anyone could get his name. Eye witnesses had claimed it was WWE superstar Kane, who risked life and limb for these children. We will have more at six as this story develops…" Vince turned the TV off and stared at the big red monster.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well? Well what?" Kane questioned. "I don't think they know what they are talking about… I mean… do I look like I was in a blazing house?" Kane asked.

"Pants on fire" Vince said without looking up.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Kane demanded.

"No, but your pants are on fire" Vince announced. Looking down, Kane didn't notice that one of his pant legs was indeed aflame. Without even worrying or blinking, Vince reached for the fire extinguisher and put him out. "Kane, I am not upset you did it. But just answer me this… did anyone see you use your powers?" he asked.

"Those outside did, I leaped out of the house and landed on my feet… I… I didn't know I could do that. I grew out extra arms to carry all the kids out. But Vince, something wasn't right about that situation. I was in town before the fire broke out… There was no flame, yet the moment it happened… the whole house nearly burned to the ground…"

"What are you getting at Kane?" Vince asked.

"I think it was a set up, those kids were purposely put in danger so I would use my powers to save them!"

The idea startled McMahon; however he knew stranger things were happening. "Who would try and set you up?"

"Anyone who knows of what happened to me… I don't know what Orton or Taker did back at the warehouse… Who's to say they aren't seeking revenge?"

McMahon didn't like the idea, yet he knew this was something to keep an eye out for. He nodded in agreement with Kane when Kane suddenly coughed up soot, he promptly spat in the waste basket next to Vince's desk. "Sorry, smoke is getting kicked out of my lungs."

"No problem, shall we keep this between you and me?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, just don't think of it in front of Taker… He's reading minds now." Kane warned.

Once Kane left Vince's office, a creeped out feeling overcame him, something was defiantly afoot and he had no doubt that it was coming closer to the guys and him. "We better watch our backs" he muttered to himself before walking off.


	4. Chapter 4 More traps

Chapter 4- More traps

As the weeks passed Vince had made notes in a little log book he kept, ever since the fire incident he had to be sure what happened was not just 'good timing' on Kane's part. The media had their frenzy moment, calling WWE and bombarding them with questions of Kane's heroics, however Kane played it as if he didn't know what happened. "Do I look like I could do such a thing? Those firefighters are more trained than me!" he explained once to the local news station. However since no one had clear proof it was him, it was chalked up to a Good Samaritan.

Yet this wasn't the only incident to occur. Punk had saved a couple in a car accident when he happened to have been walking down the street to head to the gym.

The Undertaker saved three young women from a possible sexual assault in a dark alley in another town. Matt had saved a child falling out of a third story building, as Jeff rescued a couple that were teetering over a bridge in their car that just happened to have lost control. Yet none were ever caught in such heroic acts.

Batista was the latest one, and the most difficult to cover up. A run away car was on the loose through the city, going down the same street Dave was for lunch. In a moment, Batista came head to head with the car; he was run over yet quickly got up and tore out the back wheels of it! The crowd instantly gathered to Batista's feat of strength, this time, everyone had a camera phone and took it all in.

The driver of the car was a woman, who was panic stricken and kept thanking Batista for stopping her car, Dave then tried to get away as people bombarded him with questions. He was able to get a distance before running into a dark alley. A hand came from behind him and he was taken back to the arena. Taker had stuck again. "What the hell happened?" the Deadman demanded.

Batista told him of the run away car, and knew it was foolish of him. "I swear man; I didn't know what to do! I mean I couldn't let the car just go and kill someone!" he explained. "Yet… I can't help but wonder… how strange is it that it came right at me… down the same street I was going down…"

"Too many coincidences" Taker growled lowly. "We're being watched and someone is waiting for us to slip, luckily we can chalk this one up to desperate times. You know people develop a great deal of power when a life is in danger, you should be no acceptation!"

When the media came once more to the arena, Vince assured them what Dave did was nothing short of heroic, yet he didn't wish to be given any praise. Batista took over and said. "I don't know what came over me… I just knew something had to be done… Or else someone could have gotten hurt"

"But you were RAN OVER!" one reporter shouted. "How on earth did you survive that?"

"Dumb ass luck" was all Dave could say. It wasn't good enough for the media, they wanted answers and some were willing to dig deep to get it.

Some had begun to stay around the arena and watch the superstars closely, carefully to ensure none of them had tricks up their sleeves. Many grew frustrated when they tried to capture the Undertaker, yet he would go down a hallway and vanish from sight, even though they were a few feet away, they couldn't understand how he could just disappear so fast on them!

Punk was no better, but he rather enjoyed the chase. He would lure the reporters into thinking they had him cornered know where the dead ends of the arena were, yet when he too disappeared…. They grew all the more bitter. One reporter who called herself Foxy wanted answers.

She was the most devious reporter out there, living up to her name she could catch anyone in the act of anything… yet found her challenge in the superstars who eluded her. She went to the head man, Vince for answers. McMahon's only response was. "They don't want to be followed, so they make sure you don't follow them. Leave my wrestlers alone" and walked away.

That wasn't good enough for Foxy, but she soon found one wrestler rather interesting… Randy Orton.

Knowing of his past, she thought it would be easy to milk answers out of him. Not to mention he was young and good looking, one of the few times she was unafraid to use her assets before. She approached him, calm and collected with her camera man. "Excuse me, Mr. Orton?" she asked as she unbuttoned the top of her dress shirt.

Randy turned around and stared at her and the camera man. "Miss, I'm married" he explained gently.

"Oh that doesn't mean you can't peek a little" she grinned.

Randy however knew how to get out of this. "Well if you are so interested in a mammogram… let me give you a little health lesson" he said.

Foxy assumed she was going to catch him cheating on his wife when Orton pulled her into his makeshift office. He sat her down and pulled out the dry board and began to write on it. "You see, mammograms are done regularly to help a woman like yourself remain healthy, there are many different tissues in a single breast and they go as follows…"

Orton spent a good twenty minutes talking about the breast nearly boring Miss. Foxy to death. "But let's get to the good stuff" he said with a smile. For a moment she thought he was going to be serious and try to put his move on her. Orton erased the dry board and said. "Tissue is great and all, but the real action comes from the tissue CELLS!"

"OH GOD ENOUGH!" Foxy screamed she couldn't stand any more of Orton's egghead nonsense; she grabbed her camera man and left in a huff. "What is with that freak!" she demanded of her assistant.

"He seemed very passionate about breasts"

"I don't care if he was talking about your wang! I want to know what the hell is going on here; something doesn't seem right… and since when is he such an egghead? I heard he was a brat of a child!" she explained.

Foxy soon got a text message on her blackberry claiming 'looking for answers, come to this address' a smile spread over her as she called for a taxi… she was going to get the biggest scoop of her career.


	5. Chapter 5 They crossed the line

Chapter 5- They crossed the line

Kane was sick and tired of all the media attention they have been getting, oddly enough the cameras only seem to follow those with superpowers. Coincidence? No, it was just plain annoying. Kane was getting ready for his match as a camera barged into his locker room. He had it. "GET OUT!" he yelled and shoved the camera man from the locker room; he slammed the door and quickly grew a strong bone to hold the door closed. No matter how hard they tried, no one could break it. Kane had his moment of peace, but he was soon joined by the Deadman and Punk.

"What the hell is this media circus about? No one saw us and they got no proof!" Taker growled lowly.

"Someone is feeding it to them…" Punk began to say yet stared at the wall, his X-ray vision gave him an insight as to what was going on, the media has received text messages and soon left the building. In the locker room beside them was Randy Orton. Punk and Taker took hold of Kane as they pulled him through the wall to Orton.

"You're sending them the messages?" Punk asked.

Orton shook his head. "No… wrong frequency, not to mention the text is not from a blackberry. I am getting a bad feeling about this guys, this isn't right" he announced. Scrolling over the text message again Orton stared at it for a few minutes before realizing it. His eyes widened. "Oh Damn" he muttered.

"What?" Kane and Punk demanded.

"They survived it… didn't they?" Taker asked.

"Yeah, Officer Chaney is at it again, he going to use the media against us…" Orton explained.

"What did you two do to those men?" Kane questioned. "What happened?"

Taker confessed to Punk and Kane of the trap they set up, Randy created a virus on the blackberry he refurbished that was able to travel through electrical currents and latch into computer main frames. "These guys had computers for everything, they even had chemical filled tranquilizers suspended in the roof!" said Orton. "The virus forced the chemical to be released… We thought it would make the men leave us alone once they realized we were serious… we fought back… but it seems it backfired"

"It gave them powers" Kane whispered. "They are the ones setting up the attacks! I know they are!"

"We got to prove it first, and since these guys are government officials it will make it all the more difficult to prove" Punk said aloud.

"That's easy" Orton said with a grin.

No one in the room was comfortable with that confident grin of Orton's. But he spoke of his plan to the others; they knew what had to be done. Taker promised to go with Randy to find Officer Chaney and company. The others would go too, Kane however decided to stay. "I still got a match, I can't walk out on Vince" he explained.

"We'll be back; it's not hard to track down a crazy man's thoughts." Taker announced with a grin, he took hold of Orton and Punk and went to find the others. Kane however was still battling a pit in his stomach; something was very off about this. He noticed Orton left the blackberry and saw the text message left. The address location didn't make sense. It wasn't where they were led to last time, that's two states over… instead… the distance is in three cities over… Kane smelt a set up, and it wasn't long before he was heading out to do his match was he greeted by old friends.

He expected to see Chavo in the ring; however… he was greeted by Officer Chaney and a few men! "Oh look who it is! KANE, the superman of today… Tell me Kane, how did you walk through fire without being burned?" Chaney asked of him.

Kane put down his title and stood ready to fight, he was prepared to summon his powers… yet remembered… they were live on TV. "That's right show the world what you have become, show them all! Better yet… however about we just get right to your big, superhero rescue? Look up…"

Slowly, Kane stared skywards, suspended above the catwalk… was Shane McMahon! "I do recall a friend of yours falling from such a height… what lengths would you go through to ensure it doesn't happen again?"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kane screamed at him. "YOU PLAY WITH PEOPLE'S LIVES ALL FOR WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE YOU SICK BASTARD!"

"Ah, ah. I wouldn't talk to me like that, your friend is in danger… and his ropes happened to have been cut…"

Kane didn't hesitate; he ran to the back and took the stairs to the catwalk. He didn't know there were cameras all about the stairs as he leaped from flight to flight in a single bound. He rushed out onto the catwalk and stared down. His breath was forced out of him… they were so high up. But Shane snapped him out of the fearful trans. "KANE! PLEASE!" Shane screamed to him.

Shane McMahon's hands were bounded, so he couldn't lower a rope to him… nor could Shane grab onto anything. Looking down, Kane then realized where those media people went, despite WWE turning off their cameras… the new stations kept theirs rolling, it only grew worst as a spotlight was casted onto them. "Shane… I got to use my powers! There's no other way!" Kane called to him, the moment the rope began to give way Kane doubted Shane would argue.

Summoning long, thick bones to his legs, Kane forced them into the steel to anchor his body. He then leaned back through the catwalk gate and hung upside down, taking hold of Shane's legs he tried to pull him up, the task was impossible… but it was the only way it could be done. The rope that bounded the young McMahon gave way; Shane was now hanging in mid air… his life… in the hands of the Big Red Machine…


	6. Chapter 6 Suspended

Chapter 6- Suspended.

"Oh God Kane, I'm so scared" Shane cried, he could felt the grip around his ankles tighten, there was no way in hell Kane would let go, but a new idea soon came to him. Summoning bone once more Kane tried to see if he could contort it at will, he watched as a thin piece came from his wrist, it circled around Shane's ankle tightly… he summoned thicker and thicker bone to do the job. Bracing the young McMahon to him, Kane then thought of a way out. Focusing on extra limbs, He tried to see if the new appendages would allow him to pull them to safety; the leverage was still against them he needed another set of arms.

As Kane continued to think this though, he heard an awful grinding noise… the catwalk… was weakening! "Did I forget to mention that, oh how silly of me, that catwalk won't hold you forever you hideous freak of nature! Look at him! He has multiple arms! Do you think the WWE tests their superstars for mutant drugs?" Officer Chaney questioned.

However the fans were not paying any mind to that, they kept chanting for Kane. "YOU CAN DO IT!" they called and chanted.

Kane took the fans cheers to heart as he knew he could do it, looking about he tried to figure out another way, that was when it hit him. If he could grow bones out from any part of his body… does that include limbs? He tried to focus on the limbs coming from his chest. The process became painful, yet Kane saw the fingers emerge from his own pecks; he kept focusing until a full pair of arms emerged. Forcing himself upward, the newest limbs took hold of the bottom bar. Kane then gained the strength to pull Shane McMahon upward and onto the side. Once he saw Shane was safely on the catwalk. Kane broke the bone bindings around his ankle. Shane was finally able to wiggle out of the ropes. He reached over to help Kane up when the siding was giving way! The metal was being forced to bend. "Shane RUN!" Kane ordered him.

"I am not leaving you! Take my hand!" Shane ordered. Kane saw the metal continue to give way… he knew Shane wasn't going to leave… Kane… saw little choice; He retracted his arms and the bone in his legs. Kane… let go of the siding.

"KANE!" screamed Shane McMahon as he watched the big red machine fall…


	7. Chapter 7 Breaking the fall

Chapter 7- Breaking the fall.

It seemed endless, the fall. Kane prepared for the worst… but it was the only way. If the catwalk had collapsed as Officer Chaney claimed, not only would it have killed Shane and himself, but also the fans down below. There were too many children in the audience that night… he wasn't going to put them at risk… Not Kane.

He braced for impact, worried as to what he was going to hit, Kane shut his eyes just as he was about to hit the floor. Yet… something stopped him. Mire inches before impact he hovered in place, just off the mat!

Officer Chaney was rather annoyed until he noticed Randy Orton standing at the top of the ramp. However he didn't appear to be doing anything, he only stood and glared at Kane as if he had a grudge. Kane fell gently to the ground when he saw Orton, he had never been so happy to see him before! "You freaks were supposed to fall for our separate trap for you! Who the hell do you think you are?"

Orton took hold of a mic. "Did you forget already? I'm a genius! Oh by the way, you media foke my want to turn off your cameras, I rigged those ahead of time through the electrical currents… you got squat!" Orton stated frankly.

Kane slowly got up off the ground when he noticed some of the fans beginning to stare down at the media people… if there's one thing Kane knows about fans is that you don't mess with the loyal ones. They took hold of the camera men and the reporters and promptly pretended to be security to throw them from the building. With a few kick to the shins by the younger fans, the arena soon turned dark as the fans knew what was happening.

"TAKER'S PISSED! TAKER'S PISSED!" the fans chanted. Taker appeared as the lights came on, Officer Chaney smirked thinking we were going to go all out and use our powers. Yet the Deadman had another idea in mind. He got out of the ring and passed Kane an oxygen mask.

"Get ready for some fire works!" he whispered. Orton was wearing one as well; Taker put his on as the white mist normally used for the Deadman's entrance began to linger to the ring. Officer Chaney was confused until he and his men breathed it in.

Kane couldn't believe as the men lost control of themselves, they all had powers and they flared up beyond controlling! Officer Chaney in particular who had acquired the same powers as the Undertaker, his body seethed with mist as it engulfed his men… next thing they knew Chaney completely turned into the black mist and vanished within it… the mist separated and vanished… no man reformed from it… no man could.

When the stage hands cleared out the smoke, Kane and Taker took the masks off as did Orton. A smile came over each man as they went to the back of the locker room to the cheer of the fans. Kane stared at Randy, unable to bring himself to words. "Say nothing" Orton told him. "You would have done the same for me…"

It wasn't long before Shane McMahon made his way towards the three, first thing he did was slap the Big Red Machine in the face. "Next time I say don't let go… DON'T LET GO DAMN IT!" he was red under the collar for what occurred. "We lost too many of our friends already… I wasn't going to lose anymore"

"Shane, if he hadn't, that catwalk would have killed you, him and at the very least 45 people on impact" Orton explained. "Although it wasn't the most logical thing to do… it was the bravest"

"Just don't have me do it again" Kane muttered with a small smile.


	8. Chapter 8 Gone for good?

Chapter 8- Gone for good?

There was a meeting of the locker room as Orton explained without going overboard on the huge words as to what happened to Officer Chaney and company. "We knew the e-mail was a set up, what we didn't know was what he planned on doing with Shane McMahon and Kane… Yet luckily we had time to come up with a plan as well as discover Taker's newest power" Randy explained as he stood in the middle of the ring.

The fans had since gone home and the locker room was all ears. Orton had found a counter chemical to the one they were injected with. When inhaled, it sets off their powers to being uncontrollable. "We tested it in small amounts on Batista… sorry Dave" Randy explained. Batista was battered in some places and yet he slowly healed up. "Now what happened was due to the large dosage of the chemical reaction we placed in the mist machine, they inhaled a larger amount. Due to that, they all lost control of their powers, yet I realized the moment Chaney saw Taker's powers he wanted them for himself… thus explains why he nailed the Deadman in the heart with the tranquilizer"

"Bitches man, bitches" Taker growled lowly to the news. "Since Chaney didn't know the full extent of my power though, his engulfed him and anyone who share the same source of the chemical…"

"Wait, how can that be, you and Kane were nearly right next to him?" asked John Cena.

"Simple really, I placed nano technology within the mist, those who breathed it in also got a little more than what they bargained for, the tech then began to scan and search for the others… that were breathed in… Thus linking them all, due to the air masks, Taker and Kane were unaffected!" Orton explained.

"I have no idea how that is supposed to make sense" Matt sighed. "But it worked so I am not going to complain."

"Good idea" Kane said with a grin. "And I learned not to grow arms out of my chest, it hurts like hell and not to mention I don't think groping myself is going to good too good… and actually it's very awkward now that I think about it"

"Ew" muttered Triple H.

"So… is that it?" questioned Jeff.

"Yeah, are we safe again?" wondered Edge.

"For now I say yes, but to keep it on the down low, we should try and reserve ourselves. Lucky for us, Taker's newest power was erasing memory, the media has no idea why the hell they were in our locker room until we fabricated a story… Well the fabrication didn't go so well…"

"Just because YOU couldn't think of anything on the spot, I had to mention of a certain power couple in Hollywood renting one of my house!" Taker growled lowly. "Pitt ain't going to be happy with me on that one"

"Needless to say, we're safe for now" Orton announced.

As the meeting came to a close Edge was asking Kane if he wanted to do a target practice with him. Taker and Punk went off together to train their ability to walk through walls. Matt and Jeff decided to go flying as Batista healed himself up from the series of test Randy and Taker bombarded him through.

Orton left and was working on a full cure, he got his hands on more chemical and tried to find the balance, however, the color green was running through the locker room. "It's not fair that they have all the powers" growled MVP. "We ought to get them too!"

"No kidding, you want to go through what they did?" John Cena demanded. "Look man, I don't think it's worth it"

"Worth it? You telling me you don't want a taste of what they got?" questioned John Morrison.

Cena wasn't going to deny it… he wanted some of it. He and Randy use to be the best of friends. They still are… but… Not on the same level anymore. Half the time he doesn't know what Orton is talking about. Morrison saw the look in his eyes; he knew John was just as curious as they were.

"I say we get some when Orton isn't looking, how hard is it to distract him?" asked MVP.

John didn't like where this was going, yet couldn't help but wonder… what kind of powers he could get if he did take the chemical…

Meanwhile…

Foxy found herself in an abandoned warehouse, looking about not a soul lingered. "Hello?" She called. She didn't notice the Deadman behind her. He took hold of the back of her neck and that of the camera man.

"Forget everything about the WWE" he whispered into their ears. Their eyes had turned white as he said his hypnotic message. The moment he vanished did Miss. Foxy look about confused.

"Where the hell are we?" she demanded.

"I don't know… It has to be for a reason" The camera man replied. Neither knew what was going on… or what just happened, yet found themselves at an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere!

THE END FOR NOW!


End file.
